


Darkness In a Bliss

by DarkHazard16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHazard16/pseuds/DarkHazard16
Summary: A story of a teenage girl, she calls herself Hazard, she is gifted with dark magic. Her goal? Find her family and figure out the mystery behind her curse. She makes friends along the way and they all fight against an evil cult.





	Darkness In a Bliss

The sound of cries filled the air, the pitter and pattering of the rain competed with the loud cries. 

"Shh....shhhhh.." A voice chimed in. 

It belonged to a young girl, around the age of sixteen. In her arms was a small baby who was the source of the crying. 

The crying infant sobs were calmed at the sound of her mother's voice, a coo coming out of her mouth. 

The young girl stopped in front of an orphanage home. 

She placed down a basket with a note attached and looked down at the baby. 

She placed a kiss on her forehead, holding her close. 

"I'm sorry, my sweet child." She whispered sadly. 

She placed the baby girl in the basket, knocking on the orphanage door. 

The girl walked down the steps and hid. Waiting. 

The door opened, showing a older woman. She looked around before noticing the weeping infant.  
She gasped and picked up the baby, as well as the note. The woman looked around to see if anyone was out there before she went back inside with the abandoned baby. 

"You'll be better off...." The young girl said, walking away in tears.  
'Please take care of my child. 

Make sure she gets a good home, one I couldn't provide. 

Her name is Melania, her birthday is November 7.

~Unknown'

The note read. 

(15 years later)

"Melania!!" A voice called out. 

The girl continued running, ignoring the adults call. 

That girl right there? That's me. But you can call me Hazard, everyone else does..

The further I ran, the dimmer the voice got, who the voice was? My foster mother but I didn't care, it didn't matter why I ran, I just needed to get away. 

I climbed up onto a rooftop, breathing heavily as I sprinted and took a jump to another. 

I must have been so distracted because I gasped as I tripped, my foot hitting the ledge. I tried to catch my balance or reach out for something to grab.....but nothing. 

The fast wind licked my face as the ground seemed to only get closer. 

"Fuck!" I yelled, instinctively bracing myself for a hard landing. 

Before I could hit the ground though, someone caught me midair by the scruff of my hoodie. 

I craned my neck to see who had caught me and I smiled brightly.  
The small black creature known as Yami held me up by grabbing my hoodie in his mouth. 

Yami is a shadow creature or monster by others, but more importantly to me? He's my best friend, my companion. 

He slowly descended to the ground, letting me drop once we were inches from it. 

"Good job, Yami!" I praised. 

Yami purred as he rubbed his head against my cheek. 

"...Alright, let's get going." I said, Yami nodding. 

I pulled my hood over my face, to stay hidden and pulled Yami inside. 

"No one can see you, niño. If they do, they will freak." I explained to him. 

Yami quieted down as I walked out of the alley, glancing around. 

I began walking further in the direction away from the foster home. 

The crowd of people helping me stay out of sight. 

I wanted to get away to the more quieter side of town, that way I won't have to worry about anything.  
Sounds of sirens filled my ears, I glanced to my left and saw policía.  
I removed my gaze from them and kept heading forward with a silent with curse in my head.

"Have you seen a girl, in her teens, black and purple hair? She was last seen wearing a purple hoodie."

I heard some police say. 

Some people shrugged or answered no. The more they asked, the further I got away. 

I thought I was scott free, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze.  
"Hold it there, kid." I heard them say. 

They turned me around, making my hood fall, revealing my face. 

The police officer gasped and his grip grew tighter as he yelled out that he found me, pulling me along. 

"No!" I cried as I pulled against his hold. 

To my dismay, he was bigger and stronger than me.  
"C'mon kid, don't make this more difficult." He groaned. 

"Just let me go please! I'm not going back there!! I don't want to go back!!" I yelled as I continued pulling back. 

The police officer was getting more agitated by the minute, and who could blame him, I was too. 

"Kid c'mon!"

"Let go of me el puto!"

It all happened in a flash. 

Yami escaped from my hoodie and attacked the officer, biting into his shoulder. 

The officer let out a agonized scream as blood flowed freely out of the wound. 

"Yami, no!" I gasped. 

I grabbed Yami and held him to my chest. 

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry.." I said as I backed away from the officer who looked at me with fear. 

Yami growled as he saw more policía appear. 

When they saw the injured officer they drawed their guns. 

"Please, just let me go, I don't want no probelma." I pleaded as I backed up more. 

I whimpered when they pointed their guns at me.

They started advancing towards me and my hand glowed brightly as I pointed it at them, hoping for them to back off. 

"What the fuck-" One of them yelled. 

You see, I'm not exactly a normal girl....I have dark magic...and everyone fears and hates me because of it. 

"Just let me go, I don't want to hurt anyone." I said. 

I yelped as I heard a shot go off near me. 

"Kid just stop this, now." 

A frown laced my features as I glared at them. 

"I tried to warn ya." 

And with that, I sent a blast near their feet, send most back. 

I turned around and ran as I used the smoke for cover. 

I ran, bumping into a kid around my age. 

"I'm sorry." I went to go help him up but backed up instantly when I saw a badge. 

Without warning, I slipped past him and sprinted.

"Hey, wait-" I heard him yell but I made no move to stop. 

Soon, I slowed my running and I finally made it to the quieter side. 

I looked around, knowing I have to find somewhere to hide. 

Seeing an abandoned building, I made my way over to it, climbing onto the fire escape and opening the window, letting myself in. 

I landed in the bedroom of the apartment, warily, I searched the whole apartment. 

It was certainly abandoned, for many years it looked like. 

I went back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.  
Looking out the window, I saw it was starting to get dark. 

As a result, it started getting cold in the room. 

"F-Fuck.." I mumbled, knowing there was no heating in the house. 

I buried myself into my hoodie hoping to warm up but to no avail. 

Yami, who noticed my shivering flew into the pockets of my hoodie and pulled out my spellbook. 

He used his head to open it up, flipping through the pages until he found the one he wanted. 

Yami nudged my hand. 

"What did you find?" I asked as I picked up the book and took a look at the page.

It was a spell that would heat the place up!

"Yami, you life saver! Buen trabajo!" I smiled. 

I took a deep breath and recited the spell, then waited to see if it worked. 

And just like that, warmth was brought over the room. 

I sighed contentedly as I got more comfortable on the bed, Yami snuggling up to my side. 

"Good night, Yami." I whispered and I fell into the land of slumber, Yami close behind me.  
..................

"Brother, there seems to have been a large spike of dark magic in the area.." A voice called out in the darkness. 

"Really now? Do you know the source of it?" Another voice chimed in, a deep chuckle bellowing from them. 

"It seems to be from a teenage girl....with purple highlights..."

"Well then, looks like we've finally found what we've been looking for..."

The person's deep laughter echoed into the darkness.


End file.
